Famous: Comes with a Price
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: Rockstar AU, POV-Ruby Rose When the High Life gets to her Head, Ruby will know what really counts in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Barbatos:So Ruby, your going to be a rock star in this story.**

 **Ruby:Hell yea! Wait, who's my 'partner' in this?**

 **Barbatos: I'm not telling.**

 **Ruby:AWWW come on, you can pet Zwei if you tell me.**

 **Barbatos:...**  
 _ **_**_

 _ **~It is said that the rose with the sweetist scent is often the one with the most thorns~**_

"Ruby wake up, You have a show in five minutes!"

I could smell alcohol, it was so intoxicating that i never wanted to open my eyes to see where it's source was. Often it was me, the life of a rock star isn't what most think it is. Back to the point, I felt a hand slap my face causing my eyes to jolt open in pain. I reclenched them sucking air through my teeth to make a hissing sound before looking up to my sister standing above me.

"Yang, just because your the Drummer and the band's security cheif, doesn't mean you have to slap me all the time." I hissed towards yang, she stood above my bed wearing her band uniform. Which all her uniform is composted of are a pair of cowboy chaps, her bra and panties. Just screamed slut when she gets on stage but as far as shes concerned, It's just trying to keep cool in the hottest area of the stage.

"Well it was either me or uncle qrow, and you know is moore ruthless than i am." Yang snapped as she left the bus. I scurried around looking for my cloak and uniform, unfornately i only found my uniform. I felt the anxiety creep up on me fast as I stepped off the bus, moving quickly to back stage. As the door slammed behind me, I felt something hit my face.

"You forgot this on the stage again you dolt." Weiss hissed as i looked at the fabric and quickly realized it was my cloak. I couldn't help it I jumped on weiss, pulling her into a big hug just thanking her constantly for picking it up for me. "RUBY GET OFF, YOUR MESSING UP MY OUTFIT!"

I backed up to see Weiss's left breast hanging out the side of her leotard. She moved quickly to fix it as i place my cloak on, I'm sorry i couldn't help but chuckle at how easy it was for weiss's chest to escape her leotard. But the chuckle was short lived as i felt a cold object hit my back, It made me jump close to ten feet in the air before realizing it was a water bottle Weiss just threw at me.

"Don't do that Weiss!"

"You were supposed to catch it you Dolt!"

"How was i suppose to know Weiss!?"

"Wow you two act like lovebirds" Both weiss and I look to the door to see Yang walking in with blake behind her.

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" Weiss hissed harshly at yang.

"Yea whatever, Come on we're going on now." Yang stated as she helped fix my cloak and forced my guitar, Cresent Rose into my hand. We soon left the room for the stage.

/

After we finished the show, We all packed onto the bus with JNPR, an okay band in my own ophion but nothing I can't crush on a moments notice. But It's not like i don't respect them either, All of JNPR have secondary Jobs to fall back on incase they don't get as far as RWBY does. Nora the Drummer has her parent's gym, Pyrrha is a professional Martial Artist, Jaune has a future in the medical field and Ren has his landscapig company but What do i have in the end of this? Compared to the rest of my band, I don't have a back-up job incase i may fall.

"YOOOOOO RUBY!" I jumped at the sudden screaming in my face, the back of my head smashed into Nora's nose as be both cringed in pain. I turn to see nora, grinning with a bloody nose running like a freezer. Feeling sorry for her, I grabbed the tissues that were on the table and pinched her nose trying to assist her.

"Sorry Nora I was lost in thought, What's up?" I asked as i replaced the bloody tissue with a new one.

"Yang had me come and get you because we're at denny's now for breakfast!" Nora exclaimed happily. Of course she would, Nora loved the $8 pancakes she gets. I turned to look out the window seeing a rather fancy denny's, Well Fancy compared to Patch's Denny's.

As Nora and I walked into the Denny's instantly I noticed how everyone realy feels around each other. Ren was waiting at the bar with Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune were flirting in a two person booth, Yang was already drunk off her ass from drinking Blake's cocktails, and Blake was trying to pull away from Yang complaing about her booze breath. It was honestly laughable seeing both Bands together like this, But that was short lived when a waitress reconized me.

"OMG IT'S RUBY FROM RWBY!" the bunny earred waitress screams rushing towards me, so i have to play my usual card when it comes to this. Say I'm cosplaying with my friends as the band members of RWBY. At least thats what i would've said if yang kept her drunk mouth shut.

"Yup... That's my baby sis Ruby as i told you... Now about those beers?" Yang kept slurring out to the waitress. Only response i saw from her was a simple nod before bolting back into the kitchen, at which I took a seat next to weiss, just death glaring yang hard.

"You know she did it to get free Beer right dolt?" Weiss commented taking a sip of her vodka and coke cocktail. I simply nodded as the Waitress slowly approached me with an Autograph booklet.

"Miss Rose if you please can I have your autograph?"

"Sure I guess, You got a pen?" I asked taking the autograph book, but i wish i hadn't. This wasn't a normal autograph book, It had pictures of me from the modeling jobs i was offered and the one from PlayBoy. It was disgustingly creepy, but I still took the pen and signed the book for her. "May i ask your name?"

"Please write it, "To my epic Fan Velvet Scarlatina" miss rose. If you want to that is..." Velvet asked nervously, and to me She wasn't have bad looking. I would date her if she wasn't so creep with this booklet.

"To my epic fan Velvet Scarlatina, Keep moving on with your dreams"

"Thank you so much miss rose, whatever you and your bandmates want is on the house" Velvet happily skipped away to put her book away or show it off, either way I don't care she's giving us a free meal.

 _ **A/N: And done with the first Chapter, Honestly got this story's inspiration from the song "Famous" by Puddle of Mudd. Hope you guys enjoy it being in a POV of Ruby Rose, But lets me know who Ruby should end up with in the end. Leave a Review saying Enabler, Snow Rose, Warrior's Gem, Moon's Rose, Voltic Rose, Dark Rose, or Water's Gem.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the morning slowly rose into the sky, I awoke to my alarm clock going off next to me. Normally I wouldn't care, but my head was pounding from last night I think. Everything after I signed that girl's fanbook is fuzzy. I turned to see what was rolling in my bed, Shock to my eyes and drum beating head. Yang was naked next to me, and I mean buck naked to where I could see her tits and sex. Pulling the blankets over her parts I went to step out of the tour bus to the nice cool morning air hitting my face as it slowly eased my throbbing headache, It was a nice feeling for this morning.

"Hey, Ruby." I jumped turning to see JNPR's manager Neptune standing at the end of the bus where the engine was. His blue hair was dirty with grease and oil, his toned chest had a smug of grease, WHAT AM I SAYING He's a personal friend!

"Hey Nep, Engine trouble as usual?" I asked approaching the end of the bus, quickly I saw our driver Sun actually under the bus for once. "Did you push him under?"

"No, this time, he's fixing a weak line between the gas pump and the engine. Though I wish it was moving so I could." Neptune joked before I saw Sun kick his shin with about a raccoon's force of a kick I think.

"I wish that too. Do you know what happened to me last night?"

"Yea, I came to get you guys out of the Denny's only to find you drinking with yang. By the way, don't drink whiskey again, Your an angry beast when you do." Neptune stated handing sun the rachet.

"How scary are we talking?" I asked curiously if I tried to kill sun. Again.

"You and yang were dancing naked as Blake made it rain. When I tried to pull you away, You bit me hard." Neptune laughed at the thought of seeing me naked and dancing in public like that but I couldn't help but feel total embarrassment towards that situation. "But nothing happened other than that. At least that's all I know, Sun, Jaune, Ren, and I rented a room away from the hormonal women partying out in the bus."

"Wait is that why the bus is a shit storm?" I asked hoping that Yang and I really didn't do THAT but it wasn't like I haven't thought about it. Yang being my half-sister kinda makes it confusing, is she off limits or is she a good to go. I mean she has a killer body but she's only interested if someone flashes themselves first whether it's a male or female. If it ain't illegal, Yang would probably screw anything.

"Pretty much. Oh Zwei's in the room can you let him out please?" Neptune asked while handing me the keys to the room. "It's room 108 and please this time Clean up after your dog ruby." He always scolds me instead of uncle qrow, but it's understandable with my uncle always a city ahead of us. Yang always said he was looking for our father and her mother while we tour, but it's always just rumors floating around. I didn't pay attention as I turned the corner into the hallway where the room was. I immediately hit someone or something, my eyes jolted up to see a beautiful tall raven-haired woman in a scarlet kimono that was now stained with my coffee.

"I'm so sorry miss. I should've been watching where I was going." I exclaimed in terror hoping she wouldn't kill me or anything for ruining her kimono. She looked up from her clothing and that's when I saw them, she had lovely crimson red eyes just like yang had when she was angry. Oh GOD, I hope she's not angry at me, please don't let her be angry at me. But all I heard was a small chuckle from the woman before me.

"It's perfectly fine. It actually happens a lot believe it or not." She said standing to her feet and extended a hand to me. Well I honestly didn't want to be rude so I used her hand to stand back up and wow she is a good foot or two taller than me almost like she was a raven-haired yang except she wasn't. "My name's Raven, what's yours, sweetie?"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose miss." I couldn't understand why now of all times I was choking up but this woman could easily be my type if she was close to my age but by her features, she was a good twenty years older than me. Sad but it wasn't unheard of with my luck.

"Well, that's a beautiful name. Kinda reminds me of an old friend I used to know." Raven stated fixing her kimono to prevent any slippage. I really want to ask her age and if she's into a younger woman. I hate myself sometimes. "I'm 38 and No I'm not gay."

"Wait can you read minds?!" Please don't read my mind anymore!

"No, your face states what your thinking rather well. In other words Your like an open book." Raven explained starting to walk away. "I hope we meet again Ruby!" Still in amazement, I just stared as she vanished around the corner. I wonder where I could see her again, maybe even change her sexuality about a woman. But it didn't matter right now because I was snapped out of my haze by the sound of Zwei clawing the door. He must have to use the bathroom really bad if he's pulling that.

I watched the little corgi bolt out to the nearest patch of grass, grabbing a poop bag from my pocket incase he laid a brown egg or four. I sighed seeing him roll around in the grass before popping a squat right in front of me. To me, It was Zwei saying pick up my shit human and do it now or else. After Zwei ran back to Neptune and Sun, who were still at work fixing the gas line, I didn't notice a figure slipping behind me.

"RUBY!" I jumped to the loud scream before turning to see Velvet standing behind me smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scary you like that but I saw an opportunity and took it." Velvet claimed to try to beg my forgivness with a puppy dog look which worked for some reason. I don't know if it's because she's a Faunus or the fact she's a normal girl.

"It's cool, Thanks for last night Velvet."

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked looking rather confused at me as if she doesn't remember what happened last night.

"The food and booze you supplied us. I never thanked you because I was drunk off my ass apparently," As I finished speaking it finally clicked in her head. As if a light long dormant has finally gained enough power to be useful to her. Velvet was a sweet girl, despite the creepy Me obsession I saw in that book.

"Your welcome Ruby, My dad is the General Manager of the Denny's here so I get stuff for free anyways. Oh, Yatsufusa says thanks for eating all his food, It meant a lot to him." Velvet smiled as her ass swayed back and forth, honestly, it was taunting to be spanked and dripping wet with baby lotion or lube. Snapping my mind out of the gutter, I said goodbye to velvet telling the girl I will write the next song on our new album for her.

As I came upon the bus, A very drunk Weiss had just escaped the clutches of the 'Drunk Cat' aboard. It can be humorous when I see those two cuddling in bed because I'm not in that boat anymore. Blake is violent if you move while she's trying to sleep next to you. You'll wake up with bruises, scratches, bite marks or any combination of the three, though if I wanted I could ask her for sex. Being a Faunus, Blake goes into heat three times a year for a month at a time during which we place a shock collar on her to keep her from ripping into people's pants.

"Ruby You need to get blake up, She can fix this faster than the useless monkey here" Weiss demanded sipping her coffee, I looked at sun to see his monkey tail thumping rather annoyed like.

"He's almost done, though," I stated only to get a glare back from Weiss, and it wasn't a fuck me I'm horny look, It was a Get Blake before I rip off your tits and make you a man stare. But lucky for me, the bus turned over for Sun after he completed the task and now we're off to our next gig in Haven, Arizona.

 _ **A/N: Yes I know it's a bit dull but it's still barely rolling. Thanks for reading this new Addition to Famous: Comes with a Price and stay tuned for a good part is coming. And the bus may get destroyed even more with the news of raven entering the fray. As far as Taiyang, Do you guys want him to appear as a Gravestone or a Gambler? Leave a review please or Message me. Either Way your opinions affect this story. Enjoy.**_

 _ **~DusktoDawnBarbatos**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at the Haven Community Center for the concert was like every other concert, Uncle Qrow screaming at Sun for us being late. I don't know about Yang but it seems like we're only money to him so he can find his sister and brother-in-law. I don't know anymore, I just wish uncle qrow would notice me more than he has.

"Okay RWBY will be on after a Local Band plays," Qrow exclaimed looking back from his phone just realizing he was shouting at us unintentionally for once. "Sorry guys. Oh, Yang, Ruby no more alcohol for you two until this band dispands understand?"

"Why?" Yang asked putting her chaps on while the rest of us got dressed and prepared for the concert performance. It was a normal thing for us with the exception of three days of Wrath from yang. I couldn't make out what they were chatting about anymore. Honestly, I couldn't care about this anymore than I already have, Uncle Qrow won't be stopping Yang's drinking habit any time soon that's for sure.

As I placed my cloak on I felt a pair of arms wrap around my throat pulling me into a strange hug. I turned my head to see a carrot top that always caught me off guard. Nora Valkyrie, JNPR's amazingly talented drummer who can put the thunder in thunder drum solo. She was a hyper but kind-hearted girl she didn't have many qualities that could stand out as far as her drumming does. I noticed someone approaching the girl from behind trying to pull her off me.

"Nora how many times have I told you No Ninja!" Ren screamed in Nora's ear causing her to flinch hard almost like she didn't want to anger him any further. Then again no one wants to be on the bad side of the ultimate kung fu master, Lie Ren at least I know I don't want to cross him at any point. As a fighter, Ren puts yang to shame but as a Guitarist I'm sure he wouldn't be able to stand to Weiss' skills.

"I'm sorry ren she just looked so sad I couldn't help it," Nora sighed looking towards the ground trying to avoid eye contact with me or ren.

"It's fine," Ren let out a sigh as well looking now towards me with concern in his eyes, I think... "Are you alright Ruby? You've seen down since we have arrived in haven." Ren asked moving closer to my face placing his forehead against mine and I swear I felt my heart jump a good mile ahead of me without even trying. But it seems like JNPR and the rest of RWBY are the only real people who care about me other than my mother before she slipped through our fingers. "No fever but you still look sickly, maybe we should skip this concert?"

"N-No! I'm fine Ren, Please don't ask my uncle to cancel this concert!" I exclaimed in fear of my uncle's wrath and with good reason. When angered, My uncle qrow is more terrifying than my own sister it's almost like the Hulk without the gamma-ratedated skin and super human strength. "I can play no problem!"

"Okay, Nora let's go we're on!" Ren yelled at nora as they left the bus for the first band to perform always was JNPR but unlike the usual bands showing up, we have a new band playing, CMEN. It was truly unusual to me that uncle qrow would ever include a third rate band ever but that didn't matter as I felt my eyes close like there were weights on them...

/

I felt the warm feeling of the sun beating down on me, it was so cozy like a nice fleece blanket. I could've laid there forever, well that was before I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes to a field of daisies and roses around me. Standing on my feet I looked around to see nothing but an open sky above me and the field of flowers below me. It was honestly something out of a dream I've always wanted to have.

I looked down at my clothing to see a white dress that reminded me a lot of Weiss and Winter's hair even though I only met Winter once. It was quite beautiful to see. I looked up to see a mirror before me. As I looked into it I saw something I didn't even remember. Within the mirror, I saw my mother, father, yang, uncle qrow, and myself playing within the forest outside of patch it was so strange seeing it. I could actually see my mother's face smiling, laughing instead of a still smile like the photos we have.

I can't take it, I turned away from the mirror only to see something I would never expect... I could actually see her. It was too much for me, I physically collapsed to my knees in tears at the sight of my mother's face. Her beautiful black hair, her silver caring eyes, her caring smile, all of these details began to etch into my brain like a stain on the satin sheets I used to have.

"Ruby..." She called to me and I lost it all. I became a balling mess before my deceased mother, her voice was even the same. I don't care if this an illusion I miss my mommy too much to let this go. As she pulled me into a gentle embrace I couldn't stop crying on her white dress. "You have to go back my sweet ruby..."

"Go back...?" I questioned what she meant when I pulled away but I didn't let my thoughts escape for I saw my mother crying at the sight of me. "What do you mean mommy?"

"You can't be here yet... It's not your time my ruby."

Her smile just melted my heart as darkness swept over me again shattering the reality I was in. My mother vanished before my eyes leaving me alone again with yang and uncle qrow but it wasn't for long. As My eyes were hit my new light shining on me, I looked around the room panicking because I couldn't get up. My arms, waist and legs were bound to what I assume is a hospital bed and not some medieval torture device. I felt my ears pop to sound of yang and uncle qrow yelling for a doctor but I couldn't tell them to quiet themselves because of something in my mouth.

"Miss Rose are you fully with us?" The blonde busty nurse asked shining a light in my eyes making them follow it. "Blink once for yes miss rose." I did as she told me causing her to breath a sigh of relief. I have no idea whats going on right now but I'm guessing something happened to me during the stage performance again.

"Okay miss rose hold still because this will hurt." the blonde nurse emphasized the word hurt as she pulled some sort of pipe out of my throat and my god it really hurt like fucking hell. Clapping my lips together to move saliva around so I could ask what happened I took one deep breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?" I yelled as loud as I could causing both yangs and apparently blake to crying in pain but my uncle was unfazed by the yelling so I looked to him for answers.

"Somehow a Brown Widow was inside your cloak and it bit you, soon after we brought you here for immediate treatment. You've been in a seven months coma with nineteen flatlines." My uncle explained but it just left me speechless. I was out for that long and I don't know what will happen to RWBY now...

 _ **A/N: Okay done for now XD. Till next time please leave a review, good or bad it's all helpful. And the whole coma was a reference to Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, so enjoy guys. Also sorry if it seems rushed here It won't be in the next 12 chapters.**_

 _ **~Barbatos**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been two months since I was released from the hospital and RWBY's no where in sight of any music chart and in our old place was JNPR followed up by CMEN. It's funny just when RWBY reach the international tops something happened that made us fall from that great high. No one will hire us, my uncle abandoned us which was the straw that broke the camel's back. My medical bills are just stacking in my now used apartment complex I share with Yang who gloted hard when I lost my mansion and all my lovely stuff to the bank. I should've made a back up plan like the other's did.

Weiss is back in the utopia of Atlas managing her family's record business, Blake is back in Havon with her Ex-Boyfriend Adam Taurus and Yang works my mother's old bakery with her friends from signal middle school leaving me home alone to mope and try to claw my way out of this huge debt. It's so bad I have begun to play at the Beacon Pier near the Vale Beach but that doesn't bring enough to help. Seems when I finally pay a bill another ten appear.

It's almost hopeless for me, No one I once called my friends talks to me all claiming the same reason. "You're a depressent Ruby, Try standing on your own feet." Ha, Easier said than done people. I looked to the phone ringing beside me, It was Yang calling from the bakery again.

"Hello."

"Hey Rubes lock up the house I'm not coming home tonight."

"Yea whatever." and with that I hung the phone up before she could make some lame excuse again. It was always for some guy she knew and loved to screw with. I don't care anymore. If I was being honest with myself I'd want blake with me right now. She saw through me so easily and didn't try to correct me on something I was doing. But she couldn't make me smile like Nora could. Nora was crazy enough to get into some trouble with me which made her really fun to hang out.

Both of them made me feel wanted but when I thought of Yang I could feel my face get hot and my heart begin to skip a beat. I don't know why I feel like this to my own half-sister but I do and it annoys the living hell out of me every time she goes out and screws the town. I hate myself for feeling like this all the time, always thinking ' if only you weren't my sister I'd do you in an instant' but I was snap myself out of the gloom.

*Ding-Dong*

I look through the peep hole on the door to see a beautiful blacknette with a scarlet red dress holding something. I open the door slightly to expose my head to the beauty outside. Almost instantly I could check her out from head to toe. She had beautiful amber eyes, lovely red lips, a jade earring in each lobe, scarlet red dress and shoes, and golden designs impprinted upon her dress. Her measurements were even more amazing with just a glance of my eye, bust was easily a 36D, waist was almost perfect at a 20, and those smoking hips MMMM a freaking 36.

"Is this the apartment of Ruby Rose?" she spoke softly folding the first RWBY album we ever made.

"May I ask whos wondering?"

"Oh sorry My name is Cinder Falls the lead singer of CMEN and I was hoping she was in." Ah coming to glote at me now geez new bands suck.

I open the door completely stepping out in my rose pajama bottoms and my bear tank top.

"Yes I'm Ruby Rose how may I help you ?"

"Well, I wanted RWBY to come with CMEN on tour as well as hoping for an autograph?" She asked holding out the CD hoping I would sign it. I can't say no to a fan even now. I grabbed a marker from the table near the door and signed the lyric sheet inside for her. Almost immediately after getting her CD back she squeeled like a little girl. "Now about the tour option?"

"I don't know , RWBY Split up two months ago to where I haven't heard from any other member but my sister." I explained and her face slowly came over with a deep grim look. It was saddening to see her like this, I mean UGH to make a hottie like this sad was just so bad.

"I see. Well please contact my manager if you do wish to come. We leave for Vacuo City in three months and thank you so much for the autograph." She pushed out of her throat as she held out a single card with my uncle's new number on it. Seems like he moved on rather fast since RWBY broke up. After she left I just stood there dumbfounded about what I just did.

 _ **Ruby:Barbato you basterd! *Throws a beer bottle at me***_

 _ **Barbatos:What? No Ember Rose then? *Keeps hidden behind my desk***_

 _ **Ruby:Fuck NO! SHE KILLED PYRRHA! (Spoilers from Vol.3)**_

 _ **Barbatos:HELP me!**_

 **Okay comedy bit aside this is just a teaser for the next chapter so enjoy and New Vol.4 chapter coming really soon guys.**

 **~Barbatos**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There's a room in a hotel in New York City that share our fate and deserves our pity."

As the concert ended I watched cinder and her band exit the stage here in patch. My uncle ,of course, was on the phone booking another gig for CMEN and JNPR. I came to spectate CMEN without yang, Weiss or Blake. Maybe I should've told them but I didn't so here I am by JNPR's bus like a lone stalker waiting for my uncle to come chase me off like he usually does.

"Okay CMEN, JNPR. And Ruby on the bus." My uncle yelled out making me jump in astonishment running towards him confused. I have to know why he called me out and what will I do without my band. As he turned the corner, I was on his tail hoping to catch him when I saw my old bus. "See your not useless like you think." Uncle Qrow declared messing my hair up like he used too. It always made me feel safe when he did so. "Just keep it clean this time."

"Wait. What about Yang, Weiss and Blake?" I asked stepping in front of my uncle, a slight worried glare in my eyes made him flinch. I know it did, I think mom used to call it "woman's intuition"? I didn't know what to do when I was living at yang's separated from Blake and Weiss but always with my beloved sister Yang. I never want to show emotion to my uncle but before I could say anything I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me. It felt so familiar to me like this happened before.

"Let's go Ruby." I looked over my shoulder to see Weiss, Blake and Yang in their outfits. "We have a leaderboard to climb again."

"She's right Rubbles."

"We can only do this together."

"Now let's go you weeping dolt."

I probably had a dumb look on my face but I didn't care. My friends turned their backs on the business and friends they had to join on tour with me. It felt like mom was next to me whispering something I had long missed. "Hush little rose. Your never alone. You'll never be alone because you are you and people will love that about you." It was something that always stopped my crying, my tantrums, any pain I was feeling when I pushed myself too far.

*Thump*

Apparently it was a dream and I felt reality smack the back of my head. I looked up to see yang standing in the doorway, trying to suppress a laugh. I could see it trying to come out between her snickers and her normal worried face. I could beat her ass if my skull didn't hurt.

"Y-y-you okay rubble…. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" falling on her back rolling I glared at her cursing the once pleasant dream I just had. My blonde sister laughing her ass off at my physical pain. I didn't wait. I threw my blankets off stumbling towards the door trying to attack yang. However fate wasn't that kind for as my feet thumped against the hard wood, yang took off down the hallway with me in tow.

"Yang!"

"Nice try Rubbles. But this is my territory!" Yang declared standing behind the couch just out of my reach still laughing. "So how'd that suggestive dream work for ya?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Nothing!" It didn't take long for her to slip by me and into her bedroom locking it behind her.

"Bitch!" I screamed banging on the door all the while hearing yang's laughter through the door. It just made me more and more angry to a point where I wanted to rip the door off the hinges when I remembered something I didn't do this morning. The call of nature came roaring up so without thinking I ran to the closes bathroom and plotted my revenge.

"No way your serious rubbles!" Yang exclaimed in astonishment after I gave her the details of Cinder's visit the other day. "You know I can't leave the bakery now that I started it up again!" So I guess RWBY coming back is a no go then. I looked at my beloved sister then back at my mocha then back at yang then towards my phone now going off from a text message. I picked it up to see who texted me.

W- 'Sorry Ruby I can't tour with the band anymore. I have to run the Schnee operations here at the HQ of my family. Give Blake and yang my love. TTYL'

"Seems Weiss agrees with you. And most likely Blake will too if she ever responds."

"Ruby maybe you should get off this high horse you call RWBY and just be yourself? For god sakes your 18 right now and haven't lived your life one bit outside of RWBY. It's time to grow out of it." Yang explained taking a sip of her coffee. But for me to just give up on RWBY, to give up on my friends I don't think I can do it. We started RWBY when I got to high school with yang and now she wants to drop it I just can't do that. The anger grew within me at the thought of it.

"Yang I just can't! I can't give it up because it's all I've ever known! It's house Weiss, Blake, You and Me got so close! Hell I got closer to you more so than Blake or Weiss because we're half sisters and I-"

"You what Ruby?"

"I fell in love with you, you giant dimwitted oaf!"

Silence fell through the room at my confession which took a moment for my brain to process what I just said. Soon enough the blood ran into my cheeks as I bolted from the bakery in embarrassment. I could faintly hear Neptune and Sun screaming 'about fucking time!' At the top of their lungs. But I can't face yang like this, she's my half sister and I just told her I was in love with her. As I ran down the street I felt a hand grab me and then darkness.

And done. So shipping Enabler (Yang x Ruby) in this fanfic, WhiteRose (Weiss x Ruby)in whispers in the dark and with my next story, Can you Sleep at Night I'll be shipping Ladybug (Blake x Ruby). So I may do a separate lemon story later for this FanFiction but unknown as of yet. Anyways enjoy this new chapter of Famous guys and remember it ends at chapter 12.

-Barbatos


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this is suppose to be a Ruby POV story however for the next couple chapters I'll be switching POVs to Yang, Blake and Weiss since Ruby was kidnapped so this will be enjoyable. Now let's start Weiss' chapter.**

Chapter 6

"It's been three weeks since famous rockstar Ruby Summer Rose went missing from her hometown of patch. If you have any-"

I really can't stand news anchors like Hiro Azurè. All they ever do is sit back in their chairs and report what the obvious is to the country. Maybe I should've taken Yangs offer on getting a place closer to them…

Ow. What does my hand hurt? Oh right. I punched my office wall after yang called with no new information. I still can't believe she's missing in this world especially after what she told yang. Geez I loved her for so long and she never returned it. Well I guess it was hard with me constantly throwing a front up towards her and all.

"Umm miss schnee?" I looked up to my assistant Penny strolling into my office holding a document. "Your sister needs these signed by the end of the day." She quietly said placing the documents on my deck just before my hands.

"Thank you penny. Can you explain what these are please. I don't think I can read right now." I asked placing my head on my crossed arms just closing my eyes from this freaking headache.

"Very well miss schnee." Penny replied as her voice soon became distant to me as darkness crawled over my eyes. For some reason I always fell asleep like this, just someone casual talking to me while my heads down. It relaxes me just taking my mind away from Ruby being missing for nearly a month now. That and I haven't slept in a week from stress. So sleep now, figure everything else after that if I'm up to it.

"Weiss wake up!" I jumped up nearly falling out of my chair. I turned to the tall figure beside me. It was obviously Winter coming to yell at me about something. "Why did you fall asleep during work?!"

Great. She's pissed at me for that. Question is do I tell her the truth or make some bullshit up so she'll shut up. I choose bullshit so I can get back to sleeping. Let's hope she'll buy it in large quantities compared to the last time. "I haven't slept in a week dear sister. Yawn. Cut me some slack geez." I couldn't do it, I had to tell her the truth while I yawned.

"Why haven't you slept Weiss. You know you have to run this company for our retired father." Winter replied sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does it have something to do with Ruby Rose?"

"W-what!? No! What would make you think that?" I replied huge Crimson blush on my face just trying to play it off like nothing.

"Well A, I've read your diary from your trips. B, your face says it all." Winter snarled holding up my diary teasingly.

"Give me that!" I reached for my diary trying to retrieve it from winter only to have it snatched away. Quickly getting behind me before pulling down into the chair.

"Get your head in the game Weiss. We have to stay on top or else we lose it all. So you need to focus on this. Ruby Rose will be found soon I do believe. Now just get to work." Winter coldly stated placing my diary in front of me with her documents, "now sign these for me so I can get started."

I picked up the documents and started signing without looking away from my sisters eyes. Just glaring with hatred infused eyes trying to make her understand how angry I am at her. At least until I glanced at the last document, atop the page it read 'Operation Paladin: Crescent Roses'.

"Winter what is this?"

"A favor I owed the Rose/Xiao Long family that I've been meaning to repay in full." Winter stated pulling her cigarettes out, "with the new paladin software I can hopefully find Ruby Rose before something happens. Although this has two purposes as well. It'll show the world S.A. Paladin will be the best machine warrior and tracker on this globe."

I signed it and placed a priority stamp on it before handing it to winter. I looked up to meet her eyes and was greeted by a smile from Winter for the first time in years since before I joined RWBY. Did she do this specifically for me? Why would she ever do something like this?

"Your wondering why I'm doing this. It's because you're my little sister Weiss and I never like seeing you sad." Winter spoke taking a long drag off her cigarette finishing it before reaching the door. "So don't worry so much, head home I'll meet you there tonight with results."

As the door closed, I grabbed my phone so I can call the airport. Just as the number dialed I heard from penny on the intercom. "No reason to do that miss schnee. The private jet is fueled and ready for you. Miss Belladonna has already been picked up and placed in the plane." I hung up immediately pressing the response button. "Penny please tell me how you knew what I was doing?"

Seconds passed before she responded to my question, "it was a command from Miss Winter. I was ordered to arrange a detail for you and miss belladonna with accommodation to Patch. Miss Xiao Long will be waiting for you upon the planes arrival."

"Damn that sister of mine…."

 **A/N: Well the chapters for Blake, Weiss and Blake will all be about this length for reasons. But the next chapter is Ruby so I'm going to have a lot of fun until chapter 12. Then it's getting messed up. Enjoy 3**

 **-Barbatos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Back to Ruby's POV guys! read carefully I will be leaving subtle hints within the next few chapters so enjoy.**

 **~Barbatos**

I awoke in the darkness of a place I know not. A cloth covering my eyes and earphones placed on my head. All I can feel is the cold cement upon my skin with the chain collar around my neck and rope on my wrist and ankles. This freak must be a fan or something to actually attack me not even a block away from the cafe where I... I... God damn it! I fucking overstepped! I'm such a fucking idiot! I told yang I loved her, what the hell is wrong with me.

"Good your awake." I heard a voice call to me, It sounded so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "You've been sleeping almost a month now, so I had to inject food and water down your trachea to keep you alive."

I couldn't close my jaw or speak but they understood what I wanted to say I think. I moved a bit trying to shift the earphones off so the distortion would be cleared and I could figure out who did this to me. But it was unsuccessful because I was greeted by a kick to my gut. I felt sick, I couldn't catch my breath because of whatever is in my mouth. I couldn't gag either it was horrible.

"Shouldn't have done that. I may have my friends come down and play with you for your disobedience miss rose." The voice sound like it was having fun doing this to me. Every laugh it did make my spine shiver but it just got worst. I soon felt someone taking the rope of my ankles and forcibly spreading them. It was honestly too much, I pee'd myself in terror only to hear them laughing again.

"Red she just pissed herself!" the voice said through their laughter.

"Interesting. Veil Enjoy your time with her. Betrayal has her body next. you don't mind if I watch do you?"

"Red I'd be insulted if you didn't want to see her deflowering." Deflowering? what are they talking about? I know what losing m- Oh god no! I tried to close my legs only for them to be forced open again. I could hear their laughter again before I felt another pair of hands hold my thighs open.

 **{Author Interjecting here. Graphic Content Ahead so You make skip to the end of the content if you want just know this isn't for the faint of heart}**

"Go ahead Veil She's yours now."

I felt something shove through my labia and hymen. It hurt beyond belief. I wanted to stop them but this 'Red' person was holding my thighs open while I get violated like this. I wanted to scream for help to make them stop but this 'Veil' person just kept going. I felt a blade drag against my skin causing blood to leak through as I kept being violated.

"I think this virgin slut likes this Veil."

"Indeed She's so tight."

Why did this have to happen to me? My disgusting body being taken while I keep pissing myself. Something hot and head thrusting deep into me and to sum up what it felt like my body was actually enjoying it. Being raped like this was causing my mind and body to disagree. As each thrust rammed into me, as each cut happened, my body replied with throbs of pleasure but I didn't feel good at all.

"She just came red! Ha ha! She was enjoying it!" I can tell that was veil talking this time. He must be getting a kick out of this. ah, fuck it I don't care anymore. I'm mentally exhausted now...

 **{Okay you guys are safe now. Decided to trim my sick mind a bit}**

I awoke from the darkness, static rushing through the earphones as well as my ears. Nothing. I need to be strong and wait for yang to save me like she always does...

 _'Oh, you got to be kidding me! Yang save us? She's just an oaf with bigger tits than yours!'_

 _ **'What are you saying. Yang is the one we love. Why wouldn't she save us from this hell?'**_

 _'Easy answer. We are garbage who fell for our own sister!'_

 _ **'It's just a crush!'**_

 _'Oh please trying to rationalize our "sessions" as a crush is bull Ruby. We're garbage and these people see us for what we are'_

I dare not agree with my inner retard but she may be right. These guys gave us something I never though I'd receive. My identity. But I have to say strong and wait for Yang, Blake, and Weiss to save me like they usually do.

As I tried my best to rationalize what happened, a voice echoed through the earphones, "You awake slut? Nod if you understand me." I didn't move my body at all, hoping they would leave me be just to be the garbage I am. But it didn't work out like that, I soon found a foot meeting my stomach forcing what was in my mouth out as I gagged and gasped for air. "That's no good. You spit out your cum soaked panties. good for nothing slut. Oh, how the mighty ruby who told me in high school I'd be a good for nothing all my life." High school? Did they go to beacon high with me?

"You're insane. I'll scream and someone will find me." I growled out between gasps trying to remain myself after 'that' experience.

 _'Then you are an idiot garbage. Your so called self left the building with our virginity a while ago.'_

"Oh my someone found their VOICE!" I felt another blow to my body, the only difference is this one aimed for the solar plexus causing my body to instantly gasp and spit up blood. "You listen to me Ruby." I felt my bangs get pulled upwards still hearing their voice through the earphones but the feedback caused me to flinch more. "You are my slut. Nothing but garbage that I let be used by veil for their own pleasure. If you don't show me some god damn respect I will make your life hell."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before feeling my jaw get forced open again. Soon I felt something get shoved back into my mouth, the only thing I could guess is my ruined panties again.

"First off, No one can hear you. Second off if you do that again I will slit your jugular and let Veil fuck the hole, you disgusting whore." I felt my head get thrown back against the wall once more. Blood dripping from the back of my skull as I felt a foot slam against my abdomen again and again like I belong to them.

 _'You do belong to them, girl. Your their garbage. they're slut for sexual relief. You had this coming since we were bitchy at beacon for hmmm 4 years I think.'_

Is this something I've had coming for years? Was I really that big of a bitch to people back then?

 _'Indeed we were. Hell when we first met blake and weiss you were a super bitch thinking your top shit. But deep down your garbage.'_

How am I garbage again... Did it start when RWBY was formed... Did it start when I got into Beacon almost a year ahead of yang... or did it start sooner...

 _'It started than that. When our mother was first dignoased with stage four breast cancer.'_

That's right... Mom was always in pain, Dad was always worrying about her, Yang was just old enough to know what was going on but I... I was still clueless. Hell I'm still clueless even now. But mom never showed me her pain even when her hair was falling out. Her silver eyes shining with kindness as we played together in my room. We'd play the game of life, barbies versus grimm, and guess who when yang got home from school. Ahh these memories are more pleasant than the pain.

"What's so funny Whore?!" I heard the anger through the earphone and just felt myself laughing more.

"You've tried to break me. But I know who i am..."

 **A/N: Nice way to end the chapter yes? Well I'm starting a new story demo so it'll be up soon enough. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **~Barbatos**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Blake's POV people. only one more pov beisdes ruby's.

"How can they not find her! Ugh! I feel so useless!" I scream slamming my fist through adam's coffe table as he takes another sip. "How can you be so calm adam?!"

"A, I meditate. B, Emerald would literally kill me if I destroyed any of our furniture like you just did blake." Adam retorted cocky like taking one last sip of his cup before I slapped it from his hand. "sigh. Blake I know your worried about Ruby but destroying my home won't help anything. I mean for god sakes woman you were an underage cop for so long before RWBY really took off. So take your training and calm down."

"I can't adam and i wasn't a cop, just involved with their busts when they... Oh eat a dick!"

"Yea no thanks. that's your stick not mine." How can he this cocky?! I mean that grin is pissing me off even more than it should. Adam has been my best friend, my old collegue from our 'white fang' gang before I got busted and sentenced to juve. And yet he still came to visit me everyday he could until He bailed me out somehow.

"You in there pussy cat?" Adam calling me by that so called nickname annoys me even more then being useless. I know that it'ss a nickname but have some curtiosity man! I soon felt my nightgown get flipped up. As my eyes darted down, I saw adam underneath it. "Wow no panties today. such a bad little pussy c-" I didn't hold anythiing back, I slammed my fist as hard as I could into his skull almost pushiing an imprint into the broken woon below.

"PERVERT! HENTAI! GROSS BROTHER!" I storm off not even caring about what I just did to adam... Wait did I put panties on today? I thought to myself quickly rushing into the bedroom I was staying in while Emerald was on tour with CMEN. Thought she and adam slive in the same house, they did not sleep in the same bedroom for obvious reasons such as I just did to adam.

I lift up my nightgown to see my childish panties that I couldn't get rid of even if I wanted too because of the cutey kitten on my butt. "Adam you lying piece of sh... Well I guess he was trying to take my mind off Ruby and it worked. Though I should get dressed and check to see if he's breathing." I spoke to myself grabbing the clothes I laid on the dresser the previous night and changed into them. Nothing special, A Black tanktop with some purple skinny jeans and black stockings underneath just to prevent chaffing.

As I left the bedroom, Adam was still passed out on the broken table. I quickly moved over towards him. He definately has a pulse so he's not in any immediate danger. Possible just concussed a bit. I look towards the door after hearing Keys enter the lock. Soon enough a dark-skinned green haired girl popped in as cheery as ever. "I'm home adam-sweeti-" She cut herself off after seeing the destroyed furniture. "What happened B?"

"Anger issues. Ruby missing Excertra." I quickly answered as she moved towards adam's body.

"Is he dead?" She asked as I shook my head, "Did he do something perverse to you again?"

"He flipped my nightgown and lied about me not wearing panties but you know how I am with perverts Em."

"Yea I know because of what you did to cardin whincester back in high school. But he did deserve it for being a racist asshole to you and me." We snicker at the memory of Cardin hanging from the beacon flag pole during fifth period and professor goodwitch flipping out over what happened.

"Hey he can't be so racist to the scottish or find some musical instrument shoved up where the sun don't shine." I commented kicking adam in the gut just trying to wake him up as painfully as possible.

"i'm up I'm up." He groaned looking at emerald who was now shooting daggers at him. "uhhh Hi sweetie..."

"You deserved whatever blake does to you Adam Edgar Taurus!" Emerald's tone grew in anger by the second as she snapped her fingers like those african-american women in the old movies. It was quite humorous to watch before it snapped in my mind.

"Wait, Adam Edgar Taurus?" I questioned seeing adam turning as red as RWBY's bus once was before CMEN took over it.

"You two are like family and he's never told you that?" Emerald asked with a confused look on her face as she placed her Base Guitar case against the wall beside the sofa. I just shook my head to her question like usual.

"When we were little I told him my middle name before asking his, what he told me is that I lose before running to his room and locking the door so I couldn't get in."

"Wow B. By the way what is your middle name?" Emerald asked now curious about my middle name.

"Ashley." Adam choked out coughing while holding his stomach.

"Told you never say that name Adam!" I kicked him in the gut again as he lurched forward coughing harder now. I look to Emerald laughing her ass off on the couch now.

"Man If I knew you two were this close I'd have you to go at it more!" Emerald stated wiping the tears from her eyes before leanning forwards towards Adam. "Say Hun you okay?"

"N-No. I think she broke my ribs..." Adam wheezed out before I slammed my foot down on his shoulder blade.

"B, Don't kill him you know he has something I use to relieve stress." Emerald stated looking towards me before I caught on what to what she meant.

"Em Your disgusting."

"Says the virgin!" Emerald exclaimed as we laughed together, "Though I understand why you've kept it for so long."

"Hang on Em." I turn to my phone ringing, I pick it up to see Yang's goofy ass photo from high school, "What is it ya-"

"We found her! Weiss' Sister found Ruby's location!" Yang exclaimed as beeping came on my phone, It was winter.

"Hang on yang." I answer the call placing yang on hold.

"Miss Belladonna listen closely. You are currently with someone who knows your best friends location. Don't make any sudden movements just slowly exit the house and walk to blocks to your right where a limo is waiting." I hung up the phone to see Yang already hung up her side. Doing as I was told, I strolled to the door before hearing a chilling voice.

"Where you going B?" Emerald asked as I placed my scarf, bow and jacket on before turning to the woman.

"Weiss was injured during an assassination, I'm heading to the SDC to aid her in recovery." I hate lying to Emerald but to think her or Adam had something to do with Ruby's disappearance.

"I see. Have a safe trip B." Emerald's smile sent chills down my spine as I shut the door before bolting down the street as fast as I could to see a white Limo parked across the street. Outside the Limo stood a white suit woman looking at her watch as I approached.

"Miss Belladonna?" She asked looking towards me.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ciel. Winter sent me to pick you and miss xiao long up before we storm the building where Ruby is. I warn you it may be graphic." She stated removing her hat revaling her light african-american skin with a single green gem in the middle of her head. Without doubting her I climbed into the limo before we drove off as she informed me that one of my closest friends was involved in this.

A/N: I know it's been a while , and I will rewrite this story better once it's finished and in third person. Enjoy guys.

~Barbatos


	9. Chapter 9

**Notice of Discontinuation and Rewrite**

Attention Readers, I am sorry about this but _**Famous: Comes with a Price**_ is now being discontinued. But don't fret It is merely to rewrite the story better than before because it is a rush job. The next story will be call; _**Famous: The Eternal Rose**_ and take place in High School following each of RWBY, JNPR, CMEN, and SSSN as they compete to be the best band of the High School and win the Battle of the Bands. After that the story will take off from there with; _**Famous: Comes with a Price too High to Pay**_ or _**Famous: Song of the Forgotten Mirror.**_ Honestly I like that name better. Each _**Famous**_ story will be based on a certain character's life. So in order;

Volume #1: _**Famous: The Eternal Rose**_

Volume #2: _**Famous: Song of the Forgotten Mirror**_

Volume #3: _**Famous: The Flower of the Night**_

Volume #4: _**Famous: The Flame flickers out**_

As you can see these are the Four Volumes of _**Famous**_ that will be written instead of ending the original like I planned too. So It'll be stretched out and rewrote as those. In fact _**Famous: The Eternal Rose**_ will be starting this week with my crime AU, _**Curse of the Bloody Angels**_. Anyways that's all I have for this page guys, Again I am sorry about ending this story so soon but I will make it up to you guys. I enjoy writing these stories and hope you'll love the new ones over this one.

 _ **~D2DBarbatos~**_


End file.
